ridgeracerfandomcom-20200214-history
Terrazi
'''Terramotors Corporation', or more commonly known as Terrazi (Japanese: テラジ), is a Japanese manufacturer that debuted in R4: Ridge Racer Type 4. Founded by Soichiro Teraji (Japanese: 寺路 正一郎), Terrazi started as a motorcycle manufacturer, and entered the Real Racing Roots '99 as a car manufacturer. This background makes Terrazi comparable to Honda; the given name of the company founder gives the fact away. Terrazi is widely known for their surreal body styles that other manufacturers can't imitate, including Wildboar (a three-wheeled car, with one wheel on the back), Starlight (resembles a classic F1 car, only with a canopy), and Destroyer (resembles a Mini 4WD car). Terrazi is also involved in rocket car projects with the Utopia and Terrajin. Cars ''R4''-only cars *Terrazi Ambitious *Terrazi Troop (also in Ridge Racer 64 as a car belonging to Pac Racing Club) *Terrazi Rumor *Terrazi Wildboar *Terrazi Capital *Terrazi Cowboy *Terrazi Starlight *Terrazi Decision *Terrazi Terrific (also in Ridge Racer 64) *Terrazi Destroyer *Terrazi Utopia Post-''R4'' cars *Terrazi Starnose *Terrazi Wildgang *Terrazi Terrajin *Terrazi Centellee *Terrazi Gaia (mentioned in Ace Combat 7) Trivia *The manufacturer itself is named after one of Xevious enemies. **The Terrazi text also appears in Rave Racer in both Ridge Racer and City courses, although at this time car manufacturers had yet to be established. *The logo of Terrazi is somewhat be similar to that of Daihatsu, except where Daihatsu features a stylized "D", that of Terrazi is a stylized "T". *In Ridge Racer 7, in some of the car unlock cutscenes, Terrazi's full name, "Terramotors Corporation", is often misspelled as "Teramotors Corporation" (note - the missing extra "R"). *Despite Terrazi also being a motorcycle brand, there are currently no known Terrazi motorcycles that have appeared in the games to date, due to the Ridge Racer series heavy focus on automobiles over motorcycles. *In Ridge Racer 7, a news report states that Terrazi has a car museum near the Highland Cliffs district, which is claimed to contain more than 200 Terrazi vehicles (possibly also their motorcycles); this might be Ridge State's counterpart of the Honda Collection Hall, given that Terrazi is based on Honda. *The founder's name, Soichiro Teraji is a obvious reference to Soichiro Honda, the founder of Honda, which also produced motorcycles before eventually producing cars. *Terrazi is referenced in the Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune ''arcade game series (in particular, WMMT5, 5DX, 5DX+ and 6), also made by Bandai Namco, where they are featured on the tire branding of a special model of a Toyota HiAce Wagon (with a heightened suspension), and is also a secret unlockable car in the said game series. *Terrazi is also one of two brands in the series to have purely electric vehicles (one such example would be the Destroyer). The other brand to have an electric vehicle later on would be Himmel. *In ''Ace Combat 7 there is a billboard for Terrazi Gaia, Terrazi's latest sports car. *Based on the fact that Terrazi built motorcycles, it is possible that they manufactured the motorcycles featured in both Cyber Cycles and Dead Heat Riders, motorcycle arcade games created by Namco, as well as the NFR990H, a fictional racing motorcycle in MotoGP 3. **A motorcycle with Terrazi logos appears in Go Vacation. **It may be possible that the scooters of Pac-Man's ghosts in Ridge Racer V are actually Terrazi-branded, but are re-fitted with different powerplants. **In the Tekken ''series, it is likely that Hwoarang's motorcycle is a Terrazi. Another would likely be Jin Kazama's motorcycle from ''Tekken 6. **This therefore, makes Terrazi, along with Danver, one of the few manufacturers to have some of their products featured in other Bandai Namco titles/franchises, but not have then present in the Ridge Racer games. Category:Ridge Racer car manufacturers Category:Machine Manufacturers